J'aurais voulu être un coiffeur
by Sigognac
Summary: L'endroit le plus cool de la galaxie, Docteur, vraiment ? Pourtant, Clara a le même au coin de sa rue.


**Titre :** J'aurais voulu être un coiffeur**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Humour

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé : **L'endroit le plus cool de la galaxie, Docteur, vraiment ? Pourtant, Clara a le même au coin de sa rue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Doctor Who_ appartiennent à la BBC.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « cheveux ».

**Note (2) :** J'ai écrit une bonne partie de cet OS en une heure mais j'ai dû faire une "pause-recherche" vers la fin... vous comprendrez pourquoi, je pense !

Bonne lecture !

**~/~/~**

_J'aurais voulu être un coiffeur_

**~/~/~**

« L'endroit le plus cool de la galaxie, Docteur ? Vraiment ? »

Le Docteur arborait son sourire le plus satisfait, les bras écartés face à leur lieu de destination.

« N'est-ce pas splendide ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Il était tout content, fier de lui et de son idée. Clara ne voulait pas le décevoir mais qu'était-elle censée éprouver devant… _ça_ ?

« Docteur, ça ressemble à un salon de coiffure pour extraterrestres…

– Précisément ! » jubila-t-il.

Il secouait affirmativement la tête, ravi.

« Toute cette planète n'est qu'un immense salon de coiffure ! As-tu déjà vu quelque chose de plus incroyable ?

– C'est-à-dire que j'en ai un, de salon de coiffure, au coin de ma rue et…

– Au coin de ta rue ? répéta le Docteur. Peuh ! Rien à voir. Ce n'est pas un salon de coiffure ici, c'est _le_ salon de coiffure !

– Ah, essaya de s'intéresser Clara, ça change tout. »

Elle jeta un œil sur la file d'attente qui s'étendait jusqu'à la limite de son regard. Le bâtiment était gigantesque et entièrement recouvert d'écrans publicitaires qui vantaient les mérites de tel ou tel produit capillaire et, surtout, qui présentaient les différents coiffeurs disponibles. Toutes les informations sur eux étaient données : leur nom, leur âge, leur taille et poids, leur planète d'origine, leur espèce d'appartenance, leur spécialité... Quand ils avaient des dents, les coiffeurs souriaient à leurs futurs clients depuis leur écran. D'autres se contentaient d'agiter leurs tentacules ou d'exécuter un souffle de salutation. Grâce à l'aide du TARDIS qui traduisait tout, Clara pouvait accéder à toutes les précieuses informations exposées et elle avait l'impression de devoir choisir son champion pour un combat de catch.

« Leurs années d'étude ? déchiffra-t-elle. Il est indiqué que ce Silurien en est à sa quinzième année ? Comment peut-on passer quinze ans à apprendre la coiffure ? »

Le Docteur se gratta la tête tout en faisant la grimace. De toute évidence, Clara lui posait une colle.

« Il est encore en apprentissage, probablement. Les études pour devenir coiffeur intergalactique durent l'équivalent d'environ vingt-deux de vos années terriennes.

– Vingt-deux ans d'études ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Clara. Pour être coiffeur ?

– C'est un métier à haute responsabilité ! grimaça-t-il. Le pire de tous !

– Ils coupent les cheveux des gens, Docteur…

– Exactement : haute responsabilité ! Si la coupe est jugée ratée, le coiffeur qui en est responsable peut aller en prison !

– En prison pour une coupe de cheveux ?

– Vous autres, les Terriens, vous êtes un peu à la traîne niveau hygiène. Mais pour de nombreuses espèces, le soin des cheveux est fondamental ! Le cheveu renvoie à l'esthétique mais aussi à la force, la sagesse, la virilité… et encore, là je ne te parle que des espèces humanoïdes qui sont loin d'être la majorité… Certains peuples sélectionnent leur leader par des concours de cheveux et dans beaucoup de sociétés, les cheveux sont considérés comme un attribut érotique très puissant…

– D'accord, concéda Clara, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que beaucoup des clients de cette file d'attente n'ont même pas de cheveux… Alors, à quoi bon aller chez le coiffeur ? »

Effectivement, sur la quantité de clients attendant leur tour, bon nombre étaient chauves voire, pour certaines espèces, ne possédaient même pas de tête.

« C'est un problème de vocabulaire, continua le Docteur, le mot « cheveu » ne se traduit pas de la même manière dans toutes les langues et sociétés. Si l'on devait vraiment trouver une expression s'en approchant pour les Terriens, ce serait quelque chose comme « poil d'apparat » mais même le mot « poil » ne renvoie pas à la même chose pour tout le monde…

– Ouais, c'est compliqué, votre histoire…

– D'où les vingt-deux années d'études requises pour devenir coiffeur, ma chère. »

Clara observa les différents clients en attente, reconnaissant différentes espèces déjà croisées ou dont le Docteur lui avait parlé. Un Léonin était en passe d'entrer dans le salon, il rugissait d'impatience.

« Soin de la crinière, commenta le Docteur.

– Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit que les Léonins avaient déjà essayé d'envahir la Terre ? se rappela Clara. C'est une méchante espèce, non ?

– C'est tout l'intérêt de cet endroit, révéla le Docteur, le soin des cheveux est tellement important pour la plupart des espèces que ce salon de coiffure est un endroit sacré : personne ne menace personne ici. C'est un peu comme un point d'eau dans la savane africaine, une trêve existe. Un endroit super cool, non ? »

Clara dodelina de la tête : en tout cas, c'était moins banal qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru.

« Ce sont des femmes-arbres là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un groupe au loin.

– Oui, elles ont besoin de venir souvent : pour l'entretien de leurs racines. »

Clara passa en revue la multitude d'autres clients qui attendaient de faire leur entrée dans le salon. La présence de certains lui paraissait franchement farfelue mais le Docteur avait réponse à tout.

Les Daleks venaient se faire brosser les cils à l'intérieur de l'armure, une Nanoptia Cophideis attendait pour faire la mue des serpents qui se dressaient tout autour de sa tête et une nonne-chat désirait se faire friser les moustaches.

« Les Oods ? continuait d'interroger Clara.

– Démêlage de tentacules.

– Les Sontariens ?

– Oh ! Cas intéressant ! Ils ont de longs poils dans le dos, sous leur armure. Ils s'en font faire des tresses qu'ils coupent pour donner en offrande à leur déesse de la guerre.

– Répugnant », grimaça Clara mais son attention se focalisa sur une silhouette inclinée vers l'avant et qui lui donna froid dans le dos. « C'est un Ange Pleureur ? Comment peut-il venir se faire coiffer ?

– Pas évident pour celui-ci, concéda le Docteur, les écoles de coiffures proposent un cursus spécialisé à leurs élèves pour leur apprendre à ne pas cligner des yeux. Le truc, c'est qu'un Ange Pleureur ne peut avancer dans une file d'attente que quand personne ne le regarde… Ça leur prend des années pour pouvoir changer de coupe.

– Et y a beaucoup de volontaires pour devenir coiffeur ? Je veux dire : faire plus de vingt ans d'étude pour avoir le privilège de chouchouter des Daleks et des Anges Pleureurs… Moi, je passerai mon tour ! Surtout si c'est pour risquer de finir en prison parce que j'ai raté une coupe !

– C'est un métier très respecté, confia le Docteur, et ils ont un système de retraite très avantageux. Imagine, ils peuvent partir après seulement quelques mois de service. Et la reconversion est facile ! Les anciens coiffeurs sont très recherchés : pour être diplomate ou dictateur, principalement. Beaucoup deviennent reproducteurs aussi.

– Reproducteurs ?

– Oui, tu sais bien ! Les gens se battent pour avoir des enfants qui possèdent le gène de la coiffure ! C'est un avantage indéniable dans la vie ! D'ailleurs, je suis fidèle à la même famille de coiffeurs depuis des siècles ! A chaque fois que je viens, je rencontre une nouvelle génération, c'est assez émouvant ! »

Clara écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est ici que vous vous faites coiffer ?

– Depuis que je suis tout petit ! J'ai même une carte de fidélité ! Et avec le papier psychique, je peux te faire passer devant tout le monde si tu veux essayer ! Tentée ? »

En tant que « fille impossible », Clara avait eu la chance de rencontrer toutes les incarnations du Docteur, elle se souvint donc de la coupe au bol du Deuxième, des bouclettes du Quatrième, de la choucroute du Huitième, des cheveux gominés du Onzième… Et, évidemment, elle avait sous les yeux ceux tout aussi grisonnants qu'aléatoires du Douzième.

« Hum, je vais passer mon tour. » répondit-elle, simplement.

C'était une fille respectable, elle n'avait pas envie d'envoyer un coiffeur en prison.

**~/~/~**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

(J'ai double-posté cet OS sur AO3 - sous le même titre - avec des photos des différentes espèces extraterrestres évoquées et la tête des différents Docteurs dont les coupes de cheveux ont été incriminées. Si la curiosité vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! ^^)


End file.
